Revenge The Alternate Version
by Yoshi Lee
Summary: Sequel to Promise - You can't be saved, You've gone and dug your grave, And its getting deeper by the minute... -The Final Chapter-
1. Chapter 1

_**Revenge - The Alternate Version**_

* * *

_**You can't be saved,  
You've gone and dug your grave,  
And its getting deeper by the minute.  
Well you had to turn your back,  
Not cutting you any slack,  
Hooked on your lies you had me going.**_

knowledge is power and as such people are concerned that those claiming to have a potentially superior knowledge are also those to be wary of, for it's association with power that brings corruption.

Two weeks ago she felt herself die and become reborn again to the current person she is now. when she killed Julia Chang she killed herself, at least that person she once was, looking into the mirror each day reminded her of how much she has changed from her pigtails, to her bright clothing, even her joyful expressions vanished within the darker imagine she now portray herself as. Xiaoyu was beginning to embrace this new image with pride. her old self was becoming nothing more than a memory that was quickly fading away.

As Jin would say... ''Power Is Everything, and those that deny it, never had it''

* * *

_Ling gazed out of the window as the private plane cruised across the gloomy sky. by the looks of it a storm was forming, at times like these she felt like she was being stared upon by the heavens, they were glaring at her with disappointment and anger, she wouldn't be surprised if a lightning bolt stroke this plane and fried her to a crispy toast she was going straight to hell on a first class ticket. she murdered someone in cold blood, not just anyone it was, Juila Chang. the kind person known to protect the Earth and the wonderful things the inhibit it. she took her life and there was nothing she could do to change that. there was absolutely no going back._

_As if reading her mind Jin spoke reassuringly. ''Xiao, she deserved it. she was going to expose me there was no other choice, what's done is done. I run a very powerful organization and I can't afford to have someone poking there nose in my business, not now when things are incomplete. for now everyone think I'm an Angel compared to that old wrinkly bastard Heihachi, they trust me and that's exactly the way I intend to keep it for the time being''_

_''Besides...'' He stared at her. ''No one suspects a thing they have no idea who caused Julia's death, you have nothing to worry about and if it make you feel any better you can blame me.'' Jin smiled slightly as she looked at him._

_Ling gave him a half smile. he didn't say things in the most romantic way but she did appreciate his thoughtfulness to her. ''You're right, Jin-kun. she did deserve it she was going to hurt us, Julia. caused her own death. I'm deeply sorry I had to be her grim-reaper but she should have reconsidered her choice to attack us, we didn't try to harm her she chose to come after us, we were only acting on self-defense, right?'' She asked with anticipation trying to convince herself that what she had done was the right thing to do by ending Juila's life._

_''You're one hundred percent correct, I couldn't have said it better myself... I'm only trying to help the people of this world to insure there future, Julia wanted to stop me, she was the evil one, not us. we did nothing wrong, Xiao.''_

_Xiaoyu smiled brightly relieved by his answer. standing from her seat as they sat across from each other she was on her way to approaching him when she stumbled into him._

_He laughed as caught her. ''I guess we're experiencing some turbulence''_

_''In your arms is wanted to fall... so I don't mind.'' she said as she giggled_

_''You can always count on me to catch you'' He smirked wickedly as he spoke seductively in her ear. causing her small frame to shiver, even after exposing himself to her he still found it to be an exciting rush being with her, that fire she ignited in him was still burning hot, the sex was still mind-blowing and passionate and his interest in her was steadily growing, Xiaoyu was quickly becoming his perfect equal._

_''Are you getting romantic with me?'' She teased putting her knee between his legs and sensually ran her hand on the side of his face while breezing his ear with light kisses._

_Aggressively grasping her behind firmly in his hands Jin lustfully squeezed her cheeks. ''Maybe I am'' He whispered. ''But I just might be tempted later on to go the extra mile... He brought his tongue to her neck and licked it slowly before showering her slim neck with sensual kisses. ''but for now, Xiao... let's just skip the mushy shit and get right to it'' He quickly spun her around so that she was seated._

_Ling released a delightful gasp as he ripped her shirt open. ''I guess I'm going to experience some turbulence?'' she grinned devilishly_

_He laughed reaching under her skirt and yanking her panties down. ''Hold on, it's going to be bumpy ride'' He then shoved his head in-between her legs_

* * *

_She inhaled his strong scent, So sweet and masculine. She was becoming so intoxicated by this sensation, This shocking but pleasurable betrayal. Her legs spread apart with him in-between driving his hard penis deep inside her wet tunnel, it welcomed him blissfully. each stroke felt better then the last, each time he would nearly pull out of her she would suck him back within her squeezing him painfully until he couldn't control his actions._

_Jin pounding his body into hers, causing her to scream, cry, and lust for more. Her body shuttering, Her pussy stretching from his incredible size. Being beneath him present to the Fuck of her life. With her lungs gulping furiously for oxygen and her finger nails clawing into his back drawing blood. Until he aggressively grabbed her wrist and forcefully pined her arms unto Xiaoyu's bed. He slowed his pace and begin to stare into her eyes, then sadistically spoke... ''**Beg me** to Fuck you'' He commanded, ''I can tell just by looking in your eyes that you're ready to** cum**.''_

_Miharu breathe deeply while she stared intensively into his dark eyes. her body was hot, sweaty, slippery, her climax was standing on the edge and she desperately needed the final push ''Fuck me'' she moaned pleadingly_

_''Speak louder'' He demanded_

_'Please, **Jin**. Fuck Me!''_

_**She said revenge can be so sweet  
I like to take it when I can  
I need to play with the ones I hate  
I like to see them suffer It has to be dangerous  
It has to be refined  
It has to be skillfull  
You need to take your time**_

_''It **hurt** doesn't it? almost as much as your **betrayal**. you being my first and best friend since I've moved here'' _

_Walking back to the couch and picking up the remote she pressed play and immediately the screen displayed Jin and Miharu having sex in her bed._

_''I want you to watch yourself **fucking** my boy friend.'' She dropped the remote on the floor and began heading for the front door. ''Next time you will think twice before stabbing me in my back'' looking back at her once more witnessing the fear and panic on her face, Ling almost felt proud of it._

_''**Sayonara**... My **best friend**.''_

_**I'm fast and I'm strong  
My reflexes are good  
It doesn't take long  
To achieve my deserved revenge**_

_Miharu quickly sat up in her bed panting. she had been having the same nightmare since her near death experience caused by none other than her former best friend. unfortunately this nightmare really happened, she knew what she did was wrong but Xiaoyu has gone to far, poisoning her and she also knew Xiao was the one responsible for Julia's death. but the mastermind behind everything was Jin. Miharu didn't even care anymore that he was controlling Ling. she was nothing more than a murderer now._

_Whatever it took she was going to have her **Revenge** on both of them... and that was her **Promise**._

* * *

**Artist: Eurythmics**

**Song: Revenge**


	2. Forever

**_Beneath the water  
that's falling from my eyes  
lays a soul I've left behind  
the edge of sorrow was reached but now I'm fine  
I've filled the hole I had inside_**

**_I'll pray it doesn't scream my name  
so I light a flame and let it breathe  
the air that kills the shame_**

**_Guangzhou_**

_Xiaoyu watched his shirtless frame as he bent over searching through the drawer. Although she didn't want to admit she still found this situation confusing, nothing about it really made much sense... Here she was in a relationship with the Devil himself. Formally the image of the boy she has obsessed over for years. but they really were like two souls in the same body, like night and day they appeared so unrecognizably different to her eyes._

_Jin was... Calm, reserved, quiet, mysterious, gentle. He was more of the heroic figure that she found so appealing. she always thought of, Kazama Jin. as her knight in shiny amour. when she imagined her life he was always there with her smiling happily within the gigantic picture frame that hung on the wall of their home. _

_Sitting on the bed Ling couldn't resist the sting of her heart as she took her eyes away from him and closed them in sorrow. Those hopeful memories of herself and Jin. above everything else were still clear, no matter how hard she tried to deny it a huge part of her heart still belonged to him. when she thought of losing her virginity he was always the one she pictured, but it seems destiny had other plans for her, the man she lost her virginity to was not, Jin. in fact he was nothing like Jin._

_He was... Outspoken, devious, rude, psychotic, perverted, agressively sexual... He knew exactly what he wanted and there was no one who would dare stand in his way. He was evil, bad, dangerous. she couldn't help the attraction she had for him, there was something about his mischievous, devilish ways that turned her on far beyond her control. Just the thought that she romancing the Devil, Being demonically fucked by the Devil himself caused her earth shattering orgasms._

_''Something bothering you?'' He spoke leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his muscular chest, grinning slightly._

_Opening her eyes she stared at him. She knew both had there flaws but it would be much easier for her if there was a balance between him and Jin. ''How does it work?''_

_Jin rose an eyebrow in confusion at her sudden question. ''How does what work?''_

_''You and Jin? does he always see and feel everything that happen between us?.'' she asked curiously, trying to conceal the worry in her voice._

_Uncrossing his arms he begin to walk towards the bed she sat on. ''As of now, I'm not sure. He hasn't spoken in weeks. I think he locked himself away deep inside me... I say good riddance, where ever he is I hope he stay. I have no desire to search for him or hear the annoyance of his whining... May I know why you're questioning me now? Are your feelings for him still present?'' _

_Ling noticed the ice cold tone of his voice and the glare that pierced her flesh. ''I was curious'' she spoke unafraid. ''may I know why you're getting so jealous?''_

_He chuckled, maybe she was becoming a bit to comfortable with him. there was still a place and he was going to put her in it. quickly grasping her wrist he yanked her off the bed towards him and stared darkly down into her brown eyes. ''Jealous?.'' he repeated. ''I have no need, you're mine, Xiao. you belong to me'' he whispered possessively. inhaling her cherry scent he growled animalisticly as his mouth went to her ear and sharply sunk his teeth onto her earlobe. ''Don't ever forget that''_

_Xiaoyu knees quivered she could hardly stand, rather than feel scared she actually felt seduction. ''And what if I do forget?'' she breathe lustfully._

_''Are you challenging me?.'' He asked surprisingly. ''Hmm... Well, let's find out.'' He picked her up and tossed her on the bed. ''We have a few hours to spare before moving on with business, I guess I'll take this time to show you what I'm truly capable of''_

_Xiaoyu smirked as she spread out on the bed. ''I'm waiting...''_

* * *

_''Miha!... come on you're so slow.''_

_''Easy for you to say, you had years at this stuff.'' She frowned clasping to her knees, '' I'm not as good as you, Xiao. I may never be... you get better grades, you're funnier, more athletic. some people were made to be failures, I fall into that category.'' she said depressingly._

_Getting on her knees in front of her Ling thumbed her head._

_''Hey!'' she yelled in shock_

_''Don't say those things, Miharu. you're just as smart as everyone else, you're funny with lots of friends that love you, I consider myself lucky that you're actually my best friend and you taught me how to speak better Japanese. only smart people can do that.'' she smiled brightly_

_Wrapping her arms around her Miharu hugged her. ''Thanks, Xiao. I'm happy you're my best friend, too.''_

_''**Forever**?'' Xiaoyu asked_

_''Forever!'' Miharu replied giggling blissfully_

* * *

_Closing the box of pictures they took together Miharu stared down at the hole she dug. ''Forever is not as long as it use to be.'' she thought teary eyed.'' dropping the box down into the hole. she angerly wiped her tears then grabbed the shovel and begin to bury her memories of them. as far as Miharu acknowledged Xiaoyu was dead. the person she was going to face off against wasn't her best friend. she was a demon and Miharu wasn't going to hold anything back._

_''As for Jin...'' In rage she threw the shovel and screamed out into the night sky then collapsed to her knees holding her stomach weeping._

**_I'm up  
I'm down  
like a rollercoaster racing through my life  
I've erased the past again..._**


	3. Give Me A Reason!

_''I've heard stories about you... I was always told to keep away from you and remain a pure spirit...'' Xiaoyu gazed over his body as he lay blindfolded and hand-cuffed to the bed. that arrogant smirk that formed on his lips made her agitated to want to wipe it off. it annoyed her deeply how frustrated she was becoming with him. after knowing what and who he is caused her to become more aware. she fully admit to herself that things were much easier and less confusing when she thought he was just, Jin. maybe a slightly alternate version, but still... Jin._

_She was beginning to question herself if she was In love or In lust... But being in a situation like this, her nude body practically straddling his and the intense smell of sex engulfing the room. in this moment with him she definitely In lust._

_Reaching over to the dresser on side of the bed she took a hold of the burning candle and glares mischievously at the gorgeous Devil she was seducing. tilting the candle the hot wax begin to pour down his chest. Ling watched his expression closely and was a bit surprised and disappointed when she didn't get much of a reaction out of him. '' You don't feel pain?'' she asked with a hint of declined pleasure in her voice._

_He grinned. ''Maybe... but let me acknowledge you that I've felt hotter things and I've been in much hotter places''_

_''Like Hell?'' she questioned teasingly_

_He laughed. ''No, It's much hotter than hell'' He spoke deviously ''Guess again''_

_Sitting the candle in it's previous place. The small but fiery girl bit her bottom lip suggestively then preceded to plant kiss down his stomach until she reached his well endured penis and wrapped her hand around it. with a gentle touch of her lips she kissed the tip of his penis then once again gazed at his face checking his expression, it pleasantly turned her on seeing him biting his lower lip fighting the sound that wanted to escape. ''Am I getting warmer?'' she asked_

_Jin's muscles tighten but he didn't utter a word so she took his silences as a hint that she was getting much, much closer... softly kissing him there again her warm wet mouth hovered over his penis..._

_''Jin, Answer me... am I getting warmer?''_

_''Mmm'' he finally hummed in a rasped tone._

_Xiaoyu smiled with satisfaction but she wanted something more before she would continue to go any further. witnessing him being in this dominated position made her feel brave enough to want to explore further into his mind before he decided to regain control again. She knew those hand-cuff couldn't hold him and he was allowing himself to be submissive. But Ling knew now that she had an opportunity and she was going to take full advantage of it to see how far she actually push him._

_''Did you feel threaten that I may still be In-love with, Jin?'' She asked running her hands over his abs seductively_

_''Hmph, Threaten?...'' He smirked ''Why would I feel threaten when I know you belong to me?''_

_''Do I?... Then why did you feel the need to suddenly become so passive over me?... I'm starting to get the Impression that I may have more power than you want me to believe'' Ling smiled deviously as she felt Jin's temperature steadily rising and those demonic symbols begin to form over his chest. ''Relax...'' She told him sweetly. '' From what I've been able to piece together since discovering the truth and observing you Is that, Yes. You and Jin are basically one in the same but there is definitely a personality struggle between you two as you constantly fight for dominance...'' _

_Circling his navel with her tongue she then traced those demonic markings while raking her nails over his toned six pack then traveling upwards and begin to gaze into his blind-folded face and resumed speaking in a more confident tone. her mouth just inches away from his lips. even without seeing his eyes she could sense that he was almost ready to ignite a fire._

_''But, there is a catch and there are rules and consequences... The moment you confessed your motives and showed willingness to feel for me is the moment you relinquished your power over me. as Love in your realm is seen as a weakness, that's why it's forbidden, right? You told me you lost apart of yourself. at that time I didn't understand what you meant by that but I assume that night when you were revealing certain things to me you weren't exactly yourself, You and Jin actually were speaking as one. But, even so if what you told me is true then that mean you're not as invincible as you say you are. I strongly believe you're becoming afraid of the possibilities you might face at putting yourself in this situation''_

_Moments after listening to her finish her speech he begin to chuckle ''You have quite a theory, Xiao... But, Please allow me correct you on few things...'' Red electricity sparked from his hands and shattered the hand-cuffs that were locked tightly around his wrist. the second he broke free he removed the blind-fold from his eyes and aggressively grabbed Xiaoyu, turned her around and forcefully pinned her onto the bed._

_''You're making yourself sound to importing, there isn't a battle between Jin and I because he's to much of a coward to even face me... So I guess I'm the winner by default. and the only thing I've fallen In love with is, **Fucking you**!'' He wrathfully rammed his penis inside her pussy which made her release a piecing squeal. ''You see...'' Jin begin to speak while he settled deep inside her. ''Stealing your breath away, causing tears in your eyes with a look of panic, pleasure and fear on your face is what I enjoy most... The only power I'm allowing you to have is screaming my name. and to answer your question, Xiaoyu Ling'' He begin to move inside her. ''You're the hottest thing I've ever felt''_

_The deafening sound of screaming and hysterical laughter sounded through the room as Jin manically begin to Fuck her..._

**_It's 45 minutes of love_**  
**_I wanna see you push and shove_**  
**_I'll show you just how far to go_**  
**_It's time to lose all control_**

* * *

_Holding the gun tightly in her hand, Miharu cried imaging her future, she was sure of one thing if Jin was still alive this world wouldn't have a future, no place for her to call home, no place to live her dreams... no place to watch her child grow up. **His child**... pointing the gun to her stomach in anger she closed her eyes and gently begin to squeeze the trigger..._

_''I'm sorry...'' she whispered_

**_Over and over it breaks my heart_**  
**_The cycle continues time for your crime_**  
**_The pain comes back in an ugly design_**  
**_Her makeup smears_**  
**_The tears that she cries_**  
**_Over and over every night_**

* * *

_Speeding ahead the long street Jin's eyes were locked on Xiaoyu as she sat in the passenger side staring expressionless out the window not really focusing on the things that blurred by her. Since yesterday she hasn't spoken a single word, Ling would barley look in his direction. Jin knew that he had broken her spirit, She was so sure of herself, So sure that she had power over him, She was speaking as if she already defeated him and crowned herself as the lone queen and that was something he wasn't going to allow. Xiaoyu was becoming to ahead of herself._

_''Xiao, How long are you going to give me the silent treatment?'' He asked still keeping his attention on her and away from the road._

_Turning her head towards him she narrowed her eyes in a death glare then turned back to the window and resumed her actions._

_''Xiao, If one thing you should understand is that being childish doesn't give you power. it only make you look like a spoiled brat, I suggest in the next few minutes you get over yourself or you're going to find yourself walking'' He spoke with annoyance as he pressed hard on the breaks and came to a complete stop._

_''I wasn't aware that I was allowed to speak. I'm only allowed to scream your name, Right? You did admit to falling In-love with fucking me. so until we're having sex again I guess I don't have the **authority** to say anything'' She said stubbornly_

_Aggressively Reaching over Jin grabbed her wrist and yanked her over to him so that she could straddle him. ''Listen closely, Xiao...'' He stared into her face with a serious expression ''You have to realize your position before you decide to rank yourself... In time you will attain power that's undeniably your own but until then, Your **authority** means nothing! so stop declaring false facts, understood?'' He told her firmly. _

_''What do you want from me!'' She yelled in his face ''You tell me not to behave like a child but then you speak to me as if I am one, I have given you so much, I gave away practically everything I've ever known to satisfy you, I nearly killed my best friend, I murdered an innocent person, I abandoned contact with my family and for what?...'' She begin to sob resting her forehead on his then resumed speaking in a softer tone. ''For what, Jin? to discover the guy I've fallen In love with only want me because he enjoy fucking me? How do you expect me to feel after you saying that?.. Or do my feelings not matter to you?... **(Ohhh, Jin! fuck me harder!, I'm cumming)** are those the only words you enjoy hearing from me?'' _

_Jin could see and hear how hurt she was and although he had spoken those words to her. He knew they weren't exactly true as he really did care for her. He was actually starting to regret saying it but he had realized those words were needed in order to keep Xiaoyu in her place._

_Running her fingers through his hair she gripped a hand full and kissed him. ''I'm tired of not knowing where I belong...'' She cried against his lips. ''I can't return to my old life because I've changed to much and now I'm so confused about my identity. I tried to be more like you but it doesn't seem to please you... Why am I doing this when you don't care enough to appreciate me? You never once told me how you truly feel about me, You never once said that you Love me, and in all the times we had sex... you have not once made **Love** to me.'' _

_kissing him again with more passion than before Xiaoyu begin to unbutton his shirt. ''I want to feel needed, I want to feel that I have a reason to be this way... I don't want you to **Fuck **me, Jin. I want you to make Love to Me'' Xiaoyu's tears poured down her face as she struggled with her emotions. ''Make **Love** to me'' She cried_

_Kissing her lips softly. Jin begin to lift her shirt over her head. He knew he wasn't quite ready for Xiaoyu to question herself now. She had progressed far more than he expected. So for now he decided it would be best to allow her to think she have power. He would give her what she most desire, He would make Love to her... If only to satisfy her so that they could resume his quest for world domination._

_''Tell me'' She spoke emotionally_

_As he dropped her shirt between the car seats he begin to undo her bra while starring into her tear-filled pleading eyes, then spoke the words she have always wanted to here..._

_''I love you''_

* * *

_Song: Adrenaline - 12 Stones_


	4. Match Made In Hell

_**Time will see us realign**_  
_**Diamonds reign across the sky**_  
_**Shower me into the same realm**_  
_**Time will lead us to the same realm**_  
_**I will lead us to the same realm**_

_Jin's masculine hands clasped her sides and arched her stomach towards him so that her head fell backwards. He begin planting kisses down her neck then traveling between her glistening breasts, The hot water raining from the shower head still beating down on them as they remained seated in the bathtub with her straddling him._

_''Boku ga hoshii nowa kimi dake...'' He moaned passively while he squeezed Xiaoyu's nipples between his fingers hardening them brutally. ''You're beautiful, you're sexual, you're what I most desire and there is no way I'm letting you get away''_

_Ling whimpered like a small puppy, The pleasure she was receiving was indescribable. even with the water hitting her continuously she still felt like she was sweating. her body tensing with anticipation of an Orgasm Ling's climax had already risen so far that his words to her almost fell on def ears as she could only concentrate on this feeling. _

_After a few minutes of making out in his expensive car Ling decided against having their first time making love be within a vehicle. even if Jin couldn't deliver on the romance she still wanted this time to be special, Making love in a small Ferrari that could only really fit two people didn't exactly fit her description. But now in this very moment of absoluteness she was experiencing how it truly felt to be one with the guy she love._

_The steam engulfing the bathroom leaving them concealed in it's dreamy haze. It was so intense, unconditional, that Xiaoyu knew she was being taken to a place where it was both exciting and frightening. She never felt her body react quite this way before. unlike the fast aggressive pace she was accustomed to this was different. This was a slow steady build-up that was torturing her in a satisfying way._

_''Kimochi desu yo...'' She breathes in slow deep breaths as Jin repeatedly rose his hips giving her slow, long and deep thrusts._

_''Motto kimochiyoku shite ageru'' His tongue entered her mouth with an urgency that stole her breath away and caused her tremendous sensation. But he wasn't finished as his hips begin a rotation which caused her tingling quivering pussy to clamp down on his penis in a vice like grip. The explosive pressure within her was so powerful that she couldn't control it. Ripping her lips away from his breathlessly her fingers clawed at his wet hair, Then Xiaoyu cautiously ascended off of him and immediately begin to squirt spontaneously._

_**Time will see us realign**_  
_**Diamonds reign across the sky**_  
_**Shower me into the same realm**_  
_**Time will lead us to the same realm**_  
_**I will lead us to the same realm**_

_Jin tried to calm Xiaoyu's shaking body by gently holding her as she trembled uncontrollably. He could hear her panted cries as she sharply bit down on his ear and tightly gripped his hair while still experiencing female ejaculation every few seconds that seemed to last for minutes._

_After several long moments Xiaoyu's body finally begin to relax. wrapping her arms around him while resting her head on his shoulder she told him with complete exhaustion. ''Aishiteru...''_

_''Watashi mo aishiteru...'' He said softly_

* * *

_''Morning, you handsome Devil'' Ling greeted from the bed with a bright smile on her face as she saw Jin entering their hotel room carrying a leather brief case._

_Jin gazed amusingly at his small lover resting on the bed with the thin layered sheet covering her naked body. ''It's far beyond morning time, Xiao. You've slept blissfully through the night and practically all day, it's now late after noon you sexy, Devil.'' He grinned_

_Xiaoyu giggled before wrapping the sheet around her and getting out of bed. ''I blame you...'' She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly._

_Jin stared down deeply into her sparkling eyes. the previous emotions of doubt seems to have vanished, Her eyes were revealing her satisfaction. Gazing at him with such passion, admiration and loyalty. at this moment Jin could feel that Xiaoyu was genuinely the one he wanted to rule the world with._

_''I've never witnessed you cumming in such a way before'' He told her impressively._

_''Well, you have never given me a chance, you're always so rough with me'' She answered with a light tone of playfullness in her voice then laughed_

_Jin rose an eyebrow in surprise ''Are you criticizing my sexual performance?'' He spanked her butt which made her squeal ''**Eeeek**'' Mmm, sounds to me that you prefer it rough'' He teased with a chuckle._

_''Depends...'' She bit her lower lip seductively then gave him a beaming smile._

_Jin couldn't help noticing how truly beautiful she was, even after everything she's done she still looked so innocent. passionately kissing her soft warm lips he decided then that he wouldn't waste another moment having her not be officially his. ''Xiao, you're the most sexist, gorgeous girl I have ever seen in my entire life, You have the wettest most deliciously sweet pussy I've ever licked. If Superman's weakness is kryptonite then you're my Angel'' He stared devilishly into her eyes. ''I want you to be my **Wife**... we can be back in Japan tonight, Mr and Mrs Devil Jin in the Morning.''_

_Letting her go he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box then knelt down on one knee and opened it to reveal an engagement ring._

_Xiaoyu's heart thumped viciously in her chest as she stared at the sparkling wedding ring in his hand in-shock. ''Breathe, Breathe...'' She kept repeating to herself._

_''Xiaoyu Ling, My Angel. Will you Marry me?''_

_''Yes'' She answered without hesitation. ''Yes, I will marry you!'' Ling squealed in delight as he put the ring on her finger then lift her off her feet and spun her around causing her to break out in fits of giggles._

**_I'll be,_**  
**_Watching, waiting,_**  
**_Tremble, shaking._**  
**_Will the storm pass over us today?_**  
**_Will lightning strike our sins away?_**

**_Watching, waiting,_**  
**_Fallen, shaking._**  
**_Will the storm pass over us today?_**  
**_Or is our future looking grey..._**

* * *

_His mastery over my body has me responding immediately, and he chuckles arrogantly. He knew he could make me cum, drench my best friend's bed with my juices at any given moment with a flick of the tongue, a crooked finger in my cunt, or a pinch of the clit. He reaches both hands up to my nipples and rolls them between his thumbs and index fingers. I moan and thrust my hips up. He continues as I grow more and more aroused. so hungry, so wanting, so disgusted. I gasp breathlessly as he clench my nipple between his teeth, traveling between each breast. nibbling my sensitive nipples, circling them with his tongue, sucking them..._

_I hate him so much that words alone cannot describe, But just as much as I hate him I hate myself for allowing this. shouldn't I have more control over myself than this? Has my loyalty to my best friend been a lie? My moans are growing louder and I can barley hear my own thoughts! I want to scream to him, Don't touch me!, Leave me alone!, but the only words that are blurting out of my mouth are, **Fuck Me**!_

_He gives me One Orgasm, then two, then three, and so on... And I still crave for more. Ashamed! because it feels so good, Lost! because I fail to understand myself as a person._

**_''How does it feel to know you have just betrayed your best friend?''_**

_''You want to know how I feel, Jin?'' Miharu begin to viciously ram the 8-inch vibrator inside her wet pussy as infuriated tears streamed down her cheeks. ''I feel broken, soulless, friendless, Even worse I have to watch this tape of us having sex to even come close to an Orgasm. to sum everything up, Jin. I feel like crap!''_

_Miharu's back arched off the bed as she gasped, gushing cum flowing from her pussy as she creamed her dildo in a rage of Ecstasy. It was a few moments of returning from her climax that she forcefully launched the vibrator towards the television and shattered the screen displaying her betrayal, electricity sparked from the impact before her room fell into complete darkness then she curled herself into a tight ball and cried herself to sleep._

**_Watching, waiting,_**  
**_Tremble, shaking._**  
**_Will the storm pass over us today?_**  
**_Will lightning strike our sins away?_**

* * *

**_Wedding Ceremony_**

_**Minister**: Kazama Jin, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live? _

_Jin took a moment as he gazed at her lovingly, She looked breath-taking, stunning in her long black wedding dress. She was the definition of perfection. She was his match made in Hell._

_''Hell Yes'' He answered with a grin that caused her to smile and slightly giggle_

_**Minister**: Xiaoyu Ling, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?_

_''I do'' She smiled happily as a few tears begin to travel down her face as she watched the man she so deeply love in-front of her._

_**Minister**: Take hands and repeat after me: I... _

_''I, Kazama Jin. take you, Xiaoyu Ling. to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, to fuck and occasionally make love, to rule over this world, from this day forward, not even death will do us part.'' He finished to the complete and utter shock of the priest._

_Clearing his throat in state of bewilderment The Priest took a few moments to resume..._

_''I, Xiaoyu Ling, take you, Kazama Jin. to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward.''_

_Placing the rings on each others finger. they held hands as they waited for the final announcement._

_**Minister**: By the authority vested in me by the country of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss._

_Pulling her closer against him Jin's lips attacked hers in something that was a little more than a simple kiss which was way to much for the Minister to take as he fainted..._

_Lifting her bridal-style he begin to carry Xiaoyu out of the church, taking them to a place where the wicked newly-weds were intending to celebrate their marriage all night long..._

* * *

**Deftones - Song - **Diamond Eyes

**Atreyu - Song - **Storm to pass

**Boku ga hoshii nowa kimi dake** - You're the only one I want

**Kimochi desu yo - **I feel so good

**Motto kimochiyoku shite ageru - **I'll make you feel even better

**Aishiteru - **I Love you

**Watashi mo aishiteru - **I Love you, too


	5. Revenge

_**A hint of a Plastic case Suicide music  
A legal Psycho on a perfect Red line**_

_She knew his world was twisted. his destructive mind was filled with thoughts of wanting to hurt people. That was undoubtedly his only mission in life, he had no other agenda but to make everyone suffer through his fantasies of wanting to be Superior, to be far beyond life itself. Miharu knew with every fiber within her living being that it was idiotic but she still fantasized about him in the most intimate disturbing ways imaginable, she wanted him to suffer, beg and cry for his life right before she ended it..._

_It wasn't love that sparked her Desire. she was sure of it... in her righteous mind it was only lust, One of the seven deadly sins, pride, envy, anger, avarice, sadness, gluttony and lust. they were dangerous even in the purest of hands, it was like an addictive drug tainting her every thought, burning away at her soul, conscious, This burning temptations inside of her was beginning to devour her. She would make Jin subscribe to her before his demons and desires guided him to Hell._

_If one thing he couldn't resist was an opportunity... Miharu secretly watched him as he spyed the dance floor in search of the next victim that will become a slave in his hands. As if being a magnet to stupidity Girls flocked to him like desperate prostitutes. Miharu had to swallow her disgust as he turned each away, maybe they didn't fit his requirements, Like having a best friend to betray, a family they love, something that would cause agony, that's what he wanted... To cut scars to so deep that it wouldn't have chance to completely heal. _

_At this moment she didn't bother to think where Xiaoyu might be, but to be honest she didn't care. Taking the glass off the counter she rose it to her lips and golfed the wine down in one shot. pushing her hood down she begin to make her way through the crowd._

___

_**Your thoughts fall I'll imitation like  
So, a Backbone that melts into a Frenzy  
Melancholy and razor play  
The Backbone which is bent like this  
**_

_''Hi'' He was greeted with a tap on his shoulder and a warm smile_

_Jin turned around and eyed her, Long dark hair, small frame, Above average looking girl in glasses, she appeared to be innocent but being in a place like this and the way her eyes glared at him hungrily, he didn't second guess himself that she was indeed a naughty girl behind closed doors looking for a night passion._

_''I usually wouldn't do this...'' She blushed shyly ''but, I think you're very handsome and my friends insist that I come over here and talk to you. so here I am'' she giggled nervously as he stared at her blankly. ''I'm so sorry'' she apologized feeling quite embarrassed for putting herself in this situation. '' I shouldn't have...''_

_She quickly tried to turn away and leave but stopped as he grabbed her hand. ''What's your name?'' he asked in a deep meaningful voice, his tone was low enough to send goosebumps over her body._

_''Honoko Chinami'' She softly spoke while staring into his eyes, almost like being in a hypnosis trance, completely mesmerised in disbelief that this Angel had a voice to match his image._

_''Kazama Jin'' He stared deeply into her eyes, fully aware that she reminded him quite a bit of his wife... The way she use to be... Shy, awkward, inexperienced..._

_''Now that the introduction are over, I think you should get lost'' Miharu interrupted them__ then glared __threateningly at Honoko. not being a one for violence she simply smiled towards Jin with disappointment and walked away._

_Jin smiled amusingly. ''Miharu, How are things working out for you? do you still need help with your washer machine? or have you simply tracked me down because you can't get enough of thinking and wishing I were screwing you in your best friend bed again?''_

_Miharu scoffed ''Don't flatter yourself... My former best friend? do you mean that little lapdog that follow you everywhere? where is she by the way, licking the dog bowl you left out for her? or did she send you out to fetch innocent people to hurt? She's just as disgusting as you, you two belong to each other'' She watched him grin and it made her sick to her stomach that people like him could actually exist._

_''Miharu...'' He begin chuckling. ''I sense that you're bitter, Xiaoyu has everything that you want. You honestly had nothing going for yourself, The furthest you got in life was to High school, you were so stupid that no college would dare accept you into there University. even your own family recognized what a failure you are. You leeched onto Xiaoyu when you realized it yourself...'' reaching out he put his thumb on her cheek and softly begin stroking it affectedly, he smiled brighter as she slapped his hand away ''Is the truth to painful for you to hear? The brutal truth... you were never a real friend to, Xiao. I saw that and that's what inspired me to expose you, that unforgettable night when I was fucking your best friend and she screaming her lungs into the next world do you honestly expect me to believe you didn't hear anything? you chose to come out of your room naked hoping that I would see you. You desperately wanted me, your best friend's lover. so I didn't betray, Xiao. I only enlighten her to the real person that you really are, A deceiving whore.''_

_''Really?'' She looked him as disbelief over-took her expression '' Is there anything you wouldn't say to believe your own lies, Jin?. The obvious truth is you're a coward who pick on people smaller than yourself, underneath your pretty face is a monster and you're to fucking scared and ashamed to show yourself because you know everyone would reject such a hideous beast!. Xiaoyu wouldn't want you! I sure as hell wouldn't want you!. The real you is nothing more than a circus act that no one wants to see!... so you can go on believing in your lies, Jin. that seems to be the only thing you have going for yourself.''_

_Taking another sip of wine Jin sat the glass back on the counter then begin to laugh. ''I wouldn't say that's the only thing, I have your best friend, I have money, Power... And pretty soon I'll have your sweet panties over my head and your legs on my shoulders as I **Fuck** you... Again'' _

_***Slap!***_

_Rubbing his cheek Jin smirked amusingly ''Was it something I said?'' he asked gazing into her raging face. ''Hirano-chan'' His facial expression became softer as he tried to reach out to touch her face but was yet again denied. ''Why do you fight it? Just admit that you enjoyed yourself. the things you were saying while we were having sex. I refuse to believe they were spoken just because you were lust filled. You screamed my name, Kissed me with more passion then you'll ever confess... You even admitted that you love me. I saw the look in your eyes, Miharu... you meant it.''_

_Agressively yanking her closer to him he glared passionately into her eyes ''Kiss me, If you're so convinced that I'm lying, kiss me and prove me wrong...''_

_**A head full of biting words  
Black eyelids and lips  
The healing darkness is my place  
I write with a lacking blade  
Like a relief for the mouth which doesn't have any lies  
**_  
_Staring back at him her tears were threatening to break free from her glistening eyes as her lips trembled fighting her guilty emotions ''You're right, Jin...'' She softly confessed sliding her hands down his chest. ''Shamefully, I did want you... the truth is I've never experienced anything so amazing in my life, kissing and experiencing unbelievable sex with you was beyond anything I've ever felt before, I didn't want it to end... my heart beat faster and I was so scared that I would lose myself and the few people that actually cared about me. I knew you were forbidden, I knew I would hurt, Xiaoyu. but I couldn't help it...'' She leaned forward and begin Seductively Kissing his chest before climbed up to his neck. ''I want you so much, Jin.'' she breathe into his ear. ''_

_Jin groaned in satisfaction as his penis harden painfully in his pants ''How much do you want me? I might not make you beg for it this time''_

_Sliding her hands over his abs she carefully reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun. ''Not as much as I want you Dead'' she whispered stepping back and pointing the gun directly in front of his face, Then with a squeeze of her finger she **Fired**..._

_**Sad razor play…  
So cold day**_

_**Scream your self…  
Drain your self…  
Without forget to yearn for liberty**_

* * *

**Songs - Gazette**


	6. Final Fate

**_Your fingers were crossed behind your back before you ever gave me a chance  
But now I have learned, to trust myself and I don't need anyone else  
No one's here to light the candle  
No one's here to light the way  
It's something I will have to handle  
My way  
_**

_Blow drying her long wet hair within the bathroom mirror Xiaoyu glared at her reflection or perhaps her reflection was glaring at her. The innocence left behind, buried underneath the evilness that has consumed her. She hated the look of disappointment she saw on her face. The look of questioning, was it worth it? did she gain more than she lost, If to weigh them in each hand which would prevail the better choice?._

_In her left hand there was, Family, Friends, Innocence, Pureness... Jin Kazama. She had lost them all, A few days after Julia Chang's death she went to visit her pet Panda and what happen there was something she would have never expected, It ferociously growled at her, not once in all of the years of knowing each other has it ever done that. Ling guessed it to saw the change that has taken place in her. The realization of what's she's done became so painfully clear, it was that very moment Xiaoyu then knew she could never return back to her old life._

_In her right hand. Power, Promises, Money, Seduction, A wicked Devil to call her husband. She was living life in the fast lane with no indications of slowing down, This new sensation she was experiencing caused her to view life at a different angle. Xiaoyu saw the possibilities that she never knew existed before, It was exciting and tempting to want to explore it all._

_So she question herself again. ''Is it worth it?... Is power really, **Everything**?'' Breathing deeply she slammed the blow dryer down on the sink in frustration. ''It doesn't matter anymore, it's already to late to turn back, and I wouldn't turn back even if I were given the chance'' She spoke firmly to herself as she angrily exited her bathroom._

* * *

**_Out of room out of places to hide_**  
**_Backed up in the corner_**  
**_I know I will stay alive_**

**_Stay alive_**

**_This time its time for me to get mine._**

_A bright flash of Lightning stroke across the stormy midnight sky with the deafening sound of thunder following shortly after. Miharu stood outside the enormous Mansion with a look of determination, Revenge, Bitterness and Sorrow present on her face. Unlike the previous kill, this one was more complicated, She couldn't seduce Xiaoyu before ending her life with a silent gunshot to her head. No, She couldn't imagine herself feeling relived as she watch blood pour from the center of her former best friend forehead. Although, Ling. might have received Pleasure poisoning her. Miharu didn't think she could actually murder the girl she has considered her sister for so long. _

_But she was definitely going to make a statement. Revenge can also be achieved in more ways than one. _

* * *

_Removing the sharp pointed hair pin from her clinched teeth, Xiaoyu. professionally twirled it around in her hair which safely pinned it in place. Then proceeded into the large walk in closet and selected a few pair of clothing or lack of clothing, The lingerie she picked didn't exactly leave much to the imagination but she knew that's how Jin liked it. Ling begin to remember his exact words to her. ''**Something less can bring so much more... To hide such a beautiful body would be a shame. but on the other hand, I wouldn't mind unwrapping you**'' _

_Xiaoyu giggled to herself memorising what a fun night that was. That was still when she was in her innocent stage where everything felt so simple. Ling's mood damped a bit as she stressfully sighed. ''No, I'm not going to live in the past anymore, I've changed. I have a bright future and I'm married to the man who I love uncondictionally'' She told herself before turning off the light and exiting her closet. It wasn't more than a few steps of walking into her room again did she notice a visitor sitting on the edge of her bed with her legs crossed._

_Walking to her dresser unfazed by her sudden arrival, Ling neatly laid her lingerie across the counter then spoke in_ _a calm tone __with her back turned to her. ''Should I ask how you've managed to sneak pass some of the worlds most elite security guards? Or should I just assume they allowed you in without my permission?''_

_''You have to move fast, swift, undetected and eliminate any thoughts of failure, when you do that there is nothing you can't achieve. aren't those words from your mouth? are you really surprised I was able to get pass them?'' She stood confidently from the bed._

_Ling turned around and eyed her amusingly ''It wouldn't have been a wise choice for them to go pass my authority, So, No. I'm not surprised... however I am curious as to why you're here? Does it have something to do with our last encounter?'' She asked simply then began to smile wickedly as she watched Miharu's facial expression change to anger. _

_How could this possibly be the same girl she has considered her sister for the pass several years of her life. The same girl she has known better than anyone? Miharu couldn't shake the feeling of confusion. How could her personality have changed this dramatically in such a short period of time. It was like she was a completely different person. She briefly wondered if Jin might have experimented with Ling's mind and erased any traces of the person she once was. But, Jin. wasn't exactly himself either... but it didn't matter anymore he was Dead. her only objective now was deciding if Xiaoyu should join him. Maybe death was the only way to free her tortured soul from whatever that has possessed her. because at this very moment she was far beyond suggesting an exorcist for her._

_Have I lost the privilege to visit my **Best Friend**? or did I come at a bad time? Judging by the sexy Lingerie you have, scented candles, Wine, Cherry petals '' She lifts one of the soft cherry petals from the bed that were sprinkled onto it and blew it gently towards Xiaoyu. ''It looks like you were preparing for quite a night, I'm sorry I've spoiled your plans''_

_''Actually both'' Ling admitted becoming annoyed by her presences ''You lost your privilege to speak to me the moment you slept with, Jin. in my bed. after everything we have been through together I would have never in a million years suspected you of all people to betray me, Miharu. When you were to ashamed to go back to your parents when you didn't get accepted into college you came to me and I welcomed you into my home. You didn't have a job and the first several months of you living with me you couldn't afford to pay a single bill. when you did have money, you brought clothes and only enough food to feed yourself. But did I say anything?'' Xiaoyu's voice begin to rise as her anger and bitterness started to show ''No, I didn't. I chose to remain silent because you were my sister who I loved dearly! Can you imagine how hurt I felt when I witnessed with my own eyes you having sex with the only guy I've ever loved!''_

_''We all make mistakes!'' She yelled at the top of her lungs ''And that mistake would have never been made if your **loving **boyfriend or should I refer to him as your husband?'' She asked as her sight fell upon the sparkling wedding ring on her finger_

_''Which ever one you prefer'' She answered expressionless_

_''He threaten me, Xiao. what I've told you before was true. He tried to rape me just before moments of you coming home and that was the reason why I fainted. I was so afraid that I would lose you and that you wouldn't understand so I tried to forget and hope that it would never happen again. but, Jin. threaten me that he would confess everything to you unless I did everything he asked of me. even if it wasn't the whole truth I knew how you felt towards him and you would have believed him over me. that's why I did it, because I was scared and I panicked. It was never my intentions to hurt you, Xiaoyu!. what would you have done in my position?''_

_In an act of rage Xiaoyu quickly removed the pin from her hair and sharply threw it in the direction of her former best friend which slightly sliced her cheek as it flew pass her and pierced the wall behind her. ''I wouldn't have laid on my fucking back with my legs open!'' She shook with fury as her long black hair flowed over her face '' I would have rather lived with the fact that I never betrayed you, sooner or later you would have discovered who was telling the truth. so don't try to make it seem I would have done the same thing if I were you!. I watched the tape, you enjoyed it. you enjoyed being **fucked **by him in my bed, Miharu!'' infuriated tears streamed down her face while she glared at the auburn haired girl who was drenched from head to toe from the rain that has been pouring outside._

**_I'm so numb I cant relate_**  
**_I'm so dumb there is nothing to hate_**  
**_really is it me or is it fate_**

**_give them something to say_**  
**_something so public id never play_**  
**_all I hear is disgrace_**  
**_erase them all and reclaim my place_**

_Taking her hand away from her wounded cheek Miharu stared at the blood on her fingers tips. ''I can't help how my body respond'' she spoke without very much emotion ''And I'm not going to apologize for it anymore, You didn't hesitate to poison me without hearing my explanation and you never even gave, Julia. a chance before you decided to kill her... Besides, I didn't come here to beg for your forgivness'' She reached into her jacket and pulled out a gun ''**Revenge **can be bitter-sweet because I do love you, Xiao. It's unfortunate because I was hoping we could have settled this in a more adult like manner. But you would never stop hunting me down if I leave this room considering, Jin. is now Dead. things have changed I have something more to live for than you do.''_

_''I wouldn't be so sure...'' Xiaoyu begin to advance towards her. ''Once again you fail to understand your enemy, you're so clueless. just like, Julia Chang.'' A smirk appeared on her face now standing directly in front of the gun. ''You came here to kill me, Please proceed... but I guarantee you're not going to leave this house alive''_

_Miharu's hand shook as her finger rested heavily on the trigger contemplating her decision but that moment of hesitation was all that was needed for Xiaoyu to take advantage of this opportunity and knock the gun out of her hand. which was followed by sharp nails swiping across Miharu's face as the gun spiraled on the floor._

_Gripping a hand full of her damp hair. Ling forcefully yanked her head back and kneed her in the stomach ''That's how much it hurt, Miha. that's how much your betrayal hurt me'' She hissed_

_The sharp pain that traveled through her body made her scream in agony as she clutched her stomach in fear. ''I lost your friendship, Xiao, I lost my family...'' She cried ''but I will **not **lose my baby!'' she screamed as she blocked Xiaoyu's knee from making contact with her stomach again then aggressively pushed away from her then proceeded into her fighting stance._

_''This ends now!'' She spoke with determination_

_Xiaoyu mirrored her stance ''Lets see how much you've really learned''_

**_Please abandon instinct_**  
**_I was stuck in a loop of a vicious circle _**  
**_It was a mistake to have entrusted you _**  
**_I die at abnormal speed._**

_Arriving at his Mansion with a demonic smirk on his face and crystal white eyes Jin begin to enter his home where he will be the one to decide the final fate of their battle..._

* * *

**Trapt **- **Song** - Stay Alive

Next, The final shocking Chapter and Epilogue.


	7. Sacrifice

_Dark blue lightning sparked from the sky hauntingly, Rain pouring down harshly, The wind picking up sharply, But even this frightening storm was nothing compared to the battle raging on within the Devil's Mashion._

_The auburn haired Japanese girl eyes showed a warriors mentality, fighting with such intensity that it was clearly indicated that this was going to be a fight to the death. Her fierce techniques pushed forward as each attack grow stronger, more determined to end this battle with her former best friend. Miharu was not only giving her all to free herself from an uncertain future but to also save this Earth that was in clear sight of Xiaoyu's destructive path._

_Xiaoyu, even when she was forced into defense as Miharu's raging attacks continued on, She still kept a smiling face, confident that she could end this fight any time she wanted, Miharu's attacks were to uncontrolled which left many openings, She was fighting with to much anger, A deadly mistake, especially when she was fighting an opponent with advanced skills such as herself, Although admittedly Miharu has improved quite a lot but she was still no match for her. which Ling was about to demonstrate..._

_Another attack launched towards Xiaoyu's face which she then countered, cleanly sweeping her off her feet, sending Miharu bouncing off the hard wooden floor with a loud thud. ''That's a familiar position you're quite use to being in, -Flat on your back- but the only difference this time is, you don't have Kazama Jin between your legs fucking your worhtless hole'' Ling spat with venom. ''Look at you...'' She watched her struggle to stand to her feet while panting heavily. ''You came here with the devoted intentions of saving something importing to you But you can't even save yourself. You're such a pathetic disgrace, you will never be as strong, smart or as pretty as I am. and you know something else?...'' with a burst of speed Ling kicked her in the center of her chest sending her crashing back to the floor in agony ''I'm actually happy that Jin revealed who you really were inside, if it wasn't for him I would still be oblivious, just another unsuspecting target to a deceiving tramp!'' She delivered a heart wrenching stomp on Miharu's stomach causing her to cough up blood._

**_(Clap, Clap, Clap)_**

_''A truly beautiful act of aggression, I've taught you well, Xiaoyu'' Jin appalled entering his bedroom. ''Show no mercy to the weak. the only place they have in this world is to serve people like us, The almighty King and Queen of this little blue planet called Earth. We control destiny, we are Fate, and now our time has finally arrived to take command and rule the people of this world with an Iron fist.''_

_Grasping Ling's hand he pulled her against himthen attacked her lips with such mind-blowing passionate aggression. ''I find You so irresistible right now, Xiao'' He breathe lustfully against her warm wet lips. ''Watching you being so dominate against that betraying whore who called herself your best friend, You truly do have what it take to rightfully claim your Theron and ascend this world into a place that's best suited for a queen... Like youself''_

_Xiaoyu couldn't help but feel that at this moment Jin was finally giving her this ultimate **power **that she has been asking for. Although she wanted to express something, Happiness, But Her emotions were to devided to actually accept anything right now. As Jin slid down her body, gripping her hour-glass-waist then begin to plant kisses inside her thighs causing Ling's back to slightly arch and release an uncontrollable gasp when feeling his seductive lips tease kisses onto her sensitive private, causing her to nearly stand on the tip of her toes..._

_But before she fully lost herself in this sensation she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror along with her writing former best friend coughing up blood while laying on the floor consumed in agony. For the first time since accruing the role of evil Xiaoyu felt a sudden sharp pain in her chest, that overwhelmed her soul with a great amount of grief... Whilst Ling witnessed herself she could almost see the unrecognisable inner demonic spirit consuming her. As if acknowledging things clearly for the first time she sorrowfully questioned herself in confusion..._

_''Who am I?''_

* * *

_''Xiao!'' _Shouted the auburn haired girl as she waved frantically before stopping next to her best friend's locker._ ''School is finally over, summer has officially arrived!'' _She punched the air excitedly.

Closing her locker Ling giggled. _''Summer will begin the moment we stop foot out of this chaotic school... And please be careful throwing punches Miha-chan before you accidentally hurt someone... or yourself'' _She teased

_''Hey! no insulting me I'm a trained Martial artist too! ''_Noticing the look of skepticism on Ling's face she decided to correct her statement _''Okay, fine. I'm not actually trained but I'm working on it... see''__** -Kick, Punch, Pow!-**_

Laughing at her demonstration Xiaoyu grabbed her hand and begin to lead them out of school while wishing to **Kame-san** that no one actually saw her...

* * *

_''You have never really told me why...'' _Miharu spoke as the two walked hand and hand on their journey home

''Why, what?'' She asked

_''Why you're entering The Third Iron Fist Tournament?... Most participants are either entering for fame, revenge, power... but what exactly are you fighting for? you're definitely not the type to fight for the reasons I stated, so...?''_

With a glance Xiaoyu noticed the serious expression on Miharu's face... _''You're going to laugh and call me childish if I tell you'' _she answered quietly then sighed.

_''Try me''_ She challenged

After a few moments of hesitation Ling decided to tell her the truth _''I'm fighting to win prize money to build an Amusement park, I loved them every since I was a little girl and witnessing the happiness they brought to people, It's like escaping the harsh times of reality and being taken to this fantasy world where everything seem magical...'' _Xiaoyu's facial expression brighten and her voice seemed so genuine as she spook in deep thought. _''To create a place where everyone can go to enjoy themselves, That's what I wish to accomplish when I built my own **Amusement Park!**'' She finished enthusiastically._

_''Wow, that's really great, Xiao. I'm going to support you! and see I didn't laugh or call you childish, I think it's wonderful... Me being your best friend and all, you're going to let me in for free, aren't you?'' _She asked

_''Thank you''_ She smiled brightly _''And of course not Hirano-chan! you're going to pay like everyone else''_ She laughed jokingly

_''You're so evil!'' _Miharu stuck her tongue out at her best friend then giggled _''Are you going to make, Jin Kazama. pay?''_

Xiaoyu's heart skipped at the mention of her crush name, Since coming to Japan and meeting the mysterious grandson of Heihachi, Ling knew her life would never be the same again, although they did get off to a rocky start as Jin's cold personality made her feel unwelcome, but as time went by she begin to notice so many strange things about him, The way he spoke, so soft, distant and deadly, the way he trained it always seemed like he was in a intense battle with himself. Xiaoyu couldn't explain why but she always felt an overwhelming need to intervine in his training sessions and fight the unseen presence that was seemingly defeating Jin. Ling made a vow, whatever it took, She would be the one to Save him.

_''Maybe...'' _She winked mischievously.

* * *

_''Silly whore, You actually thought you could kill me, invade my home then attack my innocent wife'' He taunted her whistle he knelt beside her, then in a aggressive display of power his metallic claws clamped down on her face and yanked her off the floor, leaving her motionless body danging as he held her up by her skull. ''You're jealousy has really pushed you over the edge and now you've entered the Devil's layer'' He hissed, '' And pretty soon my sweet dear... You're going to become the official slave of lower class demons starving for fresh pussy... But not before I personally make you confess'' After speaking those words he slammed her onto the bed and ruthlessly begin to stred Miharu of her clothing''_

_You're going to confess how good you felt when you were betraying sweet innocent Xiaoyu, the girl you called your sister, your best friend... Ohhh!, how you screamed my name in pleasure as your tight cunt begged me inside'' Jin continuously licked her face with devious intentions as he declared his vows against her. Miharu's beaten body held up little to no resistances. she could only cry in pain as she imaged herself shripped of all of her clothing and being raped right in front of Xiaoyu._

_Removing the last piece of her damp clothing Jin took a hold of her face and made her look towards Xiaoyu. who was standing dazed and motionless as she now witnessed this horrific assault on her best friend by her husband. When their eyes connected momentarily, Miharu's tear-filled eyes pleading with hers to stop this. to help her. In this moment that seemed to last forever a flood of different memories of them together overwhelmed Ling's mind..._

_Open your mouth and tell her how much of a slut you are... I can already smell you're lust, you're wet and don't you dare blame it on the rain'' He chuckled. ''... You're not going to talk? I see... I guess I'm just going to have to make you scream it to her...''_

_So what do you want from me_  
_You're killing my sanity_  
_I'm trying too hard to see_  
_The sun is gone, im all alone_

_So what do you want from me_  
_I'm sick of you choking me_  
_You're stealing the air i breathe_  
_This love is gone and you're alone_

_''Devil Jin!'' She spoke his rightful name with a purpose which caused him to stop his cruel actions against the defenseless Miharu and stare at her. ''Enough, No more!... If having power mean killing innocent people or turning them into slaves then I don't want any of it!'' Kneeling down on the floor Xiaoyu took a hold of the gun whilst keeping her sight locked on the devious Devil who now seemed frozen with surprise before he finally spoke in amusement..._

_''And just what do you plan to do with that, Xiao? play the hero and shoot the villain then righteously forgive yourself of the evilness that you have done?'' He chuckled ''We both know what will happen if you pull the trigger, I will still be here. so save your heroics and watch as your best friend confess that she loved having your husbands penis buried deep inside her''_

_Xiaoyu couldn't help but grin a little finding it very idiotic how he still possibly thought of her as the same naive little girl that he once told to -Take off your clothes and finger yourself now- She has grown a lot since then and ironically she had her devilish husband to thank for it. ''I know where I belong so I'm not hoping for a moment of savory. by watching you I've learned that everyone, no matter how invisible they seem have a weakness. so don't be so sure of yourself that you're still going to be here...'' slowly rising the gun to her head she begin to speak in a more emotional tone. ''Jin deserve to have life of his own uncontrolled by the likes of you, he have suffered long enough. I made a promise that I would save him. I never break any of my promises not even the ones I made to you. even in death we should still be together so you better not keep me waiting'' _

_Gazing at the helpless Miharu for a moment she never in her deepest nightmares imaged this could possibly happen, to think... it all started with a Promise that lead to a destructive quest for Power to the point of Revenge. In the end she learned that power wasn't everything, especially if it meant hurting your friends, disowning your family and killing the most importing part of yourself that made you who you were. In the end she was no longer Ling Xiaoyu. In eternity She was Mrs Devil Jin._

_''Take care of each other, Miharu. He'll understand'' Squeezing the trigger she gave one last lustful glace to her husband, witnessing his eyes go uncharacteristically wide then she spoke her final few words to him before ending her life in Sacrifice. ''See you in Hell... It's where we belong.''_

**_-Pow!-_**

**_

* * *

_**Thank you everyone! who has continued to support my story and inspire me to finish. I thank you all so much and stay tuned for the **Epilogue**. It's still more surprises to come... :D


	8. Epilogue

**_Six Months Later_**

_During those long hour-less days at Mishima Polytechnical High School, My Home Life, and in My Dreams. I've suffered through this mind consuming obsession with him, To Me he was something far above your average Japanese guy with outrageous hair. Jin Kazama, was an enigma that I could not seem to figure out... Why does he never smile or greet anyone who has gathered the courage to speak to him, why does his eyes always appear to be so cold, dark and erie... There were just so many questions that I wanted answered about him._

_My search for the truth about the mysterious Jin Kazama lead me to believe in many far fetched possibilities..._

_One, That he was an Alien in disguise, He only had one facial expression, He never seemed to get tired during his training sessions, and he was just to darn good looking to be a normal human being! Perhaps, Jin Kazama was from The Planet Cold, Dark and Sexy!...  
_

_Two, That he was a secret agent sent here on a special mission to drive hopelessly romantic girls out of there mind. But thinking about this more observantly I quickly disregarded it. Why? because we were invisible to him. Jin never gave a second glance to any girl. Me being one of them... It was very heartbreaking knowing that he will never notice me. as I was just one of the many obsessive fan girls who worshipped the holy ground he walked upon._

_After months of stalking him every chance I could, falling short of getting any answers to who was Kazama Jin?. eating less and crying myself to sleep. I decided to slow everything down. create a calm atmosphere and approach Jin, not in a hopeful relationship way but as a genuine friend. that seemed to work as he slowly accepted me. I guess he didn't need an obsessed fan girl smothering him. What he needed was someone to talk to, someone to respect his struggles and not judge him, A real friend. I'm forever thankful that someone he finally begin to trust again was me, **Ling Xiaoyu**. But It wasn't until his confession about the death of his mother that I finally begin to understand why he chose not to become emotionally attached to anyone ever again in fear of losing them._

_Staring at him now as he stand over my grave. It's hard to understand how he must really feel inside. what are his thoughts? does he hate me for betraying him? for betraying myself? Jin once told me pure spirits were hard to corrupt and that I had nothing to fear. But what he failed to see was that I was completely In love and that made me vulnerable. I would have done anything to be with him. so I was already impure in my fantasy. The Devil within Jin just brought them to life._

_Speaking of him, I'm positive he's somewhere down in hell causing destruction to an already demolished place searching for me. But I'm not there... I was, But I truly had no intentions of staying. From the moment He reveled his true self to me and his plans to concur the world I knew I had to conceive a plan of my own to somehow stop him, He would never notice, He was completely oblivious to anything that didn't involve taking over the world. He had no threats, nothing to worry about. as long as the sex was great and I played the part he would really have a reason to suspect any ill comings of me._

_I wish I can say that everything was an act and that I had all of this planned from the beginning. But the honest truth is... I had no idea how to stop him. or if I even wanted to stop him anymore. My feelings for him were becoming much stronger that the Jin part of him was becoming nothing more than a distant memory... It's very hard to admit that because I really do love them both. But the Devil within him gave me everything that Jin never have. He made love to me, bought me presents, took me places and in the end proposed to me which I genuinely accepted._

_My deep feelings for him were blinding me so much that it made me lose sight of everything good around me. it wasn't until the end that I begin to see again and when the opportunity presented it's self to me I knew I had to take it. I saw the way he looked at me, Frightened, Panicked, Scared of losing his one love... It was undoubtedly the only time I truly saw fear in his eyes. before sacrificing myself there was no question in my mind that he wouldn't follow me into Hell._

_By becoming the wife of The Devil, The queen of Hell. it gave me much more power than I ever imaged possible, Soul Possession is one of them... as I stand here now watching Jin from a distance through my best friend's eyes it almost seem like fate. of course Miharu was never meant to be apart of it. But again Cruel twisted fate is possibly to blame for it. The bitter moment I knew she was pregnant with my husbands child I knew no one could be this child's parent other than me. I am the true and rightful mother!_

_I sacrificed my lifestyle, Became consumed by Evil and sold my soul to The Devil,  
pursuing destruction and illness, Hate and Sadness,  
I was once an Innocent girl who's life goal was to only create the perfect theme park, But my own obsession to have him, changed me forever...  
_

_Do you still remember me as I was?  
Before the Devil's Influence pulled me under?  
Do you frown down on my grave and dare me to rise?...  
_

_Now reminiscing about everything it really does seems like it was meant to happen this way... It feel like an eternity of standing here watching him kneeling over my grave as still as a statue while it rain heavily down on him, but glaceing at my watch only one hour has passed... I guess I should make my move now before he decide to leave and I may never have another chance to approach him again..._

* * *

_''May I join you?'' I ask in a soft cautious voice, Feeling my heart pound ruthlessly in my chest. experiencing butterflies in my stomach from the sheer anticipation of his answer. It's like I'm going to see his face for the fist time in so long. This is the real Jin Kazama, The one who seem to make me feel like an innocent little girl again, My knight in shiny armour, My inspiration... And my first love. He glance upward towards me and my heart skip. then shortly after it sting from pain. His eyes look so dark, deep and empty. and I know that I'm partially the cause..._

_I have to struggle not to break down in front of him and risk revealing myself, swallowing back my tears I try to keep my composure. but it's unbearable to look at him and not want to embrace him with all of my love. There's a notable look of disbelief on his face and I can relate because it feel unreal to me too._

_''Through most of what was happening, Miharu. I could only look on helplessly as I witnessed her changing, There was nothing I could do to stop it, to stop him from corrupting her. I've always known how, Xiao. felt towards me but I could not return her emotion because I would only give her pain. I tried to avoid becoming attached to her, But she's very persistent... The monster within me knew this also and he used those feelings against her...'' _

_He stops on a bitter note then glares down at my grave. I could tell He's blaming himself for my death the same way he's done with his mother. I try to think of something to say that would ease his sorrow, Like I'm still here for you. but maybe that would be to much considering I am inhibiting Miharu's body. For now... I am her._

_''Jin...'' She begin softly. '' What Xiaoyu did was brave, She sacrificed her own life to protect the world from total destruction. but not only that... I truly believe she did it to protect you'' She pauses for a brief moment to let her words settle in, hoping that he would accept her claim ''I'm still not sure of what has happen, but, you seem more life yourself now. and the world is still blue'' She smiled brightly to lighten the mood. and for a split moment she could swear there was a slight chuckle from him._

_Arigatoo, Hirano-san...'' He arose from Xiaoyu's grave and gave a slight smile to Miharu and as if he had just discovered a shocking discovery he then questioned her with a notable tone of curiosity. ''You are expecting?'' _

_For a brief moment she could only stare at him in confusion before she followed his eyes and noticed that he was looking at her expended stomach. ''Oh, yes. I'm pregnant'' She blushed the bright rosy color of a flower which caused Jin to chuckle momentarily before he nodded._

_''I'll leave you two alone, I'm sure there is much to discuss between the two of you... please know that you have my best wishes for the birth of your child, Miharu. You're going to be a wonderful mother'' with one last glace down to his best friend grave he sighed distantly and gave his final goodbye ''Goodbye, Xiao. I'll always remember you''_

_Watching him walk away my body suddenly turns numb, my tears are no longer hidden behind my eyes and the further he walk away from me my heart breaks even more, I know the time is now or never. If Jin and I are to begin a family I should act now. but before I even felt my lips move I heard my own voice echoing his name through the windy air._

_''Jin!'' She called out to him with a desperation tone in her voice. which she then saw him stop. and for a moment unknown to her until months after her confession. just for a moment his eyes appeared as white as snow, cold, deadly and hell bent on Revenge against his wife. he would make her suffer for her betrayal, No, Devil Jin. would make them all suffer... but until the time was right. he was ready to play her game. ''After all I am the grand master of them''_

_With a slight evil smirk on his face as she came closer to him, Xiaoyu begin to reveal what he already knew..._

_''The baby I'm having, Jin... It's yours''_

* * *

-Fin- Thank you everyone for reading. you're all wonderful and I'm so sorry for the wait... XD


End file.
